


I will follow you into the light

by bookworm_782



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_782/pseuds/bookworm_782
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and grantaire die together and confess their love. Then they go to heaven yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will follow you into the light

I'll Follow You Into The Light

Grantaire slowly woke up and looked around the room he was in. There were people everywhere lying on the ground. "What the hell!" He thought. It was only until he looked closer that he realized that they were dead. The bodies of his friends lying everywhere, their blood trickling out onto the cobblestone streets of France. He rubbed a hand over his face. " This can't be happening, I must be dreaming." He thought in disbelief.  
He looked around the cafe, only to realize that there were a group of officers preparing to execute someone. They hadn't even noticed him. He looked again and saw that the person they had cornered was his one true love, Enjolras.  
Grantaire did not believe in the revolution, but he went to the meetings and stayed at the barricade. Why? You might ask yourself. Because he believed in Enjolras. He loved him with all his heart. Grantaire needed Enjolras like his lungs needed air. And he was coming to the realization that his everything was soon going to be gone.  
"Long live the republic! I'm one of them. Grantaire shouted.  
The officers turned to look at him. He repeated himself "Long live the republic!" He then staggered across the room in his half drunk state and placed himself beside Enjolras.  
Enjolras always reminded Grantaire of Apollo.His face was covered with dirt and sweat, but he was still beautiful. His lush golden curls fell into his eyes. Those cheek bones that Grantaire swore were carved from marble were splattered with blood. The light of rebellion still ablaze in his gorgeous blue eyes. Even though he was standing in his grave he was magnificent.  
Enjolras was not afraid to die for what he believed in and Grantaire realized neither was he.  
"Finish both of us at one blow." He stated. Then he turned to Enjolras with his hand held out towards him. "Do you permit it?"  
Enjolras smiled and grabbed Grantaire's hand. His other hand held a red flag above his head. Both of them turned to back to the officers with a defiant look.  
Before he could register it Grantaire felt the bullets enter his body and he experienced pain like never before. Almost as soon as it started it stopped. He suddenly felt free. As if all the worries of life were gone, and they were because he was dead and so was Enjolras.  
Grantaire was now just a soul. He stood up and looked down at his body, it was slumped at Enjolras feet. He had died with his love, that's all he could ask for.  
He looked up and saw the spirit of his dear Apollo gazing at his own body, still upright against the wall with the red flag clutched in his hand.  
For once in his life Enjolras was not a confident, powerful leader. He was scared and confused. Anxiety welled up inside him. He glanced over to see Grantaire smiling fondly at him, as if nothing had happened. As if they hadn't just died trying to free the people of France. As if their lives weren't over.  
Grantaire took the few steps he needed to reach Enjolras. He could see the uncertainty and fear in his love's eyes. He wanted to tell him everything would be alright, but he didn't know and Grantaire was not one to make false promises. So instead he cupped Enjolras' face in his hands.  
"In case you didn't know Apollo, I'm in love with you and always will be. The first time I saw you in the cafe I knew you were the one. Even though we didn't get to be together in life we are together now. I'll follow you anywhere Enjolras. I'll follow you into the dark." As Grantaire spoke he could see the love in Enjolras eyes and knew he made the right decision in professing his love for his dear Apollo.  
Enjolras chuckled quietly and his lips twitched up in a small smirk.  
"You know I hate that nickname R."  
Grantaire just rolled his eyes and put his arms around Enjolras' waist pulling him into a warm embrace. Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's shoulders and nestled his head in the crook of R's neck.  
Grantaire laughed softly"So I'm gonna take that as an I love you."  
Enjolras smiled and pressed a kiss to Grantaire's neck. "Yes, that means I love you, smartass."  
Grantaire smirked and pulled Enjolras even closer. Enjolras inhaled deeply, Grantaire's scent calmed him somehow. Enjolras hair tickled Grantaire's face but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the fact that the man he loved was finally in his arms.  
After what felt like an eternity Enjolras lifted his head and moved his hands to the nape of Grantaire's neck. His fingers curled into R's inky locks.  
"What happens now? Isn't there supposed to be a light that we go into? Isn't something supposed to happen?i mean where are all our friends?" Enjolras said worriedly.  
They finally had to face the fact that they were dead and so were all of their friends. But if their friends were dead too, then where are they?  
"I say that we take a romantic stroll down the streets of Paris" Granataire says with a smirk and a wink that makes Enjolras blush.  
"That's sounds amazing but we still need to figure out what we are going to do."  
"Ahhh, but you didn't let me finish. We take a stroll around Paris while looking for our friends." Grantaire didn't want to let go of Enjolras but he supposed that he must if he ever wanted to get off of earth.  
Enjolras nodded his head in agreement. And just as Grantaire started to pull away Enjolras grabbed R's collar and pulled him so close that their foreheads were touching. He stared into Grantaire's rich green eyes for a second before placing his lips softly on R's. Grantaire was so surprised he didn't know what to do, eventually he relaxed into the kiss and twirled his fingers into Enjolras hair. Enjolras moved his hands down R's arms marveling at his muscular biceps and finally resting his hands on Grantaire's hips.  
Enjolras was the first to pull away. Grantaire could've stayed like that forever but they had things to do. Enjolras noticed that R looked slightly crestfallen.  
"Don't look so sad R, I'm not going anywhere." Enjolras said as he placed a kiss on Grantaire's cheek and entwined their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted.It ends kinda weirdly because I kind of got writers block. But it's still pretty good, at least I think so. So ya, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
